Shinobi Xmen
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Fusion story where some of the characters have the power of mutants. Give it a shot and please review.


You know if there was one thing I learned over the years with being on this site. it would have to be that Rewriting a story to make it better is a plus. Awhile ago I had this story in the plan Naruto section on this site.

I only gotten two reviews. while both reviews where good it wasn't enough to really tell me how I was doing. So Now I'm putting this story in here the X-men, Naruto Crossover Section.

I have to tell you though. This story is more fusion then crossover. Let me tell you a little bit about the story before you start reading. Will the first part is that there are no Bijuu in this story. i had tried to make it work in the notes but it just wouldn't work.

The Second thing that you need to know is that, There well be humans in this story. Not everyone will be a Mutant, again it just won't work. I wanted to keep it mostly Naruto and X-men based. So yes the story will be based off both.

Konoha teams will be called X-men. I'm not really sure myself. But again since it's Naruto based so there will be squads, but it depends. Mutant based squads will be in a team of five. While Human based teams will be three.

The teams will be wearing uniforms based off the X-men movies. Black leather with both the leaf symbol and the X symbol. The X will be on the jacket.

There will be two leaders in all Villages except one. The reason for this is that Humans and Mutants while they don't get along very will will need leaders. The Hokage will run the Mutant teams While Professor runs the human teams.

Like I said before. Most of the Rookie nine will be mutants while some will be humans. I Know who will be mutants and who will not. If you think that the characters do not match with their powers then please leave an Idea. Other then Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto, I know allot of people may not like him and it was a toss up between Wolverine and Sabertooth. But Wolverine won the toss up. So Naruto will will have all of Wolverine mutant powers, including the claws. (I plan to have Naruto have the Adamantium later on.)

With that said I need a Sabertooth. It's a toss up between Sasuke and Kiba. In the original story I had sasuke with Cyclops's powers. And was planing to have Kiba take over as Sabertooth. Then as I was reading more I decided what if.

If you look at the History of all four characters you can see that they are allot alike.

Logan and Victor was on the same team, they both was the best of friends and then they both hate each other guts. (will did since Sabertooth is dead.)

Sasuke and Naruto, are both teammates. They're somewhat friends, then at the end of the first half Sasuke nearly killed Naruto, and no Naurto will not Wolvie's hair style.

Itachi will be good and will still be Sasuke older brother. Itachi will also have either Cyclops's powers or Havok's. OH! One more thing about about the Uchihas. Itachi and Sasuke will not have the Sharingan.

Hmm what else? Well I guess i can say that there will be no Blackbird in this story. (For those of you who do not know the Blackbird is the name of the X-jet.) And the sad part about that is that there will not be any motorcycles either.

Also I decided to split the story up into Arcs.

Prologue: Intro kind of like a summary of what happen and will be short.

Chapters 1-5 Will be the Wave Arc.

Chapters 6-10 The Weapon X Saga.

Chapters 11-15 Chuunin Exams.

Chapters 16-20 The Phoenix Saga.

That's all I planed for now I'm looking forward to doing Weapon X and the Phoenix Saga though. Those will be fun and I hope that you like How I write it into the Naruto universe.

Okay I think I only got one more thing to sat, then you can go ahead and read the story.

Kushina Uzumaki is alive in this story. Her powers will be based off of Wild Thing (Rina Logan.) of the MC2 Universe.

Oh yeah two more things.

All of the Rookie nine are sixteen years old. while Team Gay...I mean team Gai will be seven teen.

Also I like to remember people that My Grammar is not the best in the world, and while I been writing Fanfics for over ten years now it has not improved any. So I would like to remind you that please do not review my story that has to do with my grammar.

well with that said.

Please enjoy... after the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-men. X-men belongs to Marvel and Stan 'The Man" Lee while Naruto belongs to Masashi "I Like Sasuke." Kishimoto and Shonen Jump Manga. (Sorry Kishimoto-san I needed a nickname for you.)

Shinobi X-men.

By Kidan Yoshilda

_Mutation: It is the Key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism to the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, usually taking thousands and thousands of years, but every few hundred millennia … Evolution leaps forward _Charles Xavier (First X-men movie.)

Prologue: The Humans and Mutants.

A long time ago, before the nations had reformed, there was a war. A war that had destroyed most of the world, a war that was still going. This unlike any other war was one for survival. One race of human kind was fighting other.

Not for land, Not to rule, but to live. The normal humans was fighting to get rid of the mutant menace once and for all. While this was going one though the Meta-humans or as some have called them 'Mutants' was only defending themselves.

The war had lasted for a long time. over the years the loses on both sides was the reason that the war has ended. Leaders of both sides of the war meet to sign the peace between Human and mutants.

Two hundred years have passed since the signing of the peace treaty. Humans had forgotten to fear Mutants and the peace grew stronger. Then something had happen, Humans had found away to channel an energy called 'Chakra.'

with Chakra schools started to form to replace the worlds military power. Nations started to fall and so the first ever Ninja wars had started.

Unlike the human mutant war though both humans and mutants have fought side by side to defend their lands. The fighting soon ended when the ninjas and mutants of Fire country had killed the leader that started to first war.

However a Second war followed several years later shortly after a Village was formed. Co-founder of the Village hidden in the Leaves Madara Uchiha Decided to attacked The Village of Whirlpool Country.

The attack was fast and while the Uzu Ninjas and Mutants fought long and hard it wasn't meant to be. Konoha First Hokage, Hashirama Senju and His wife who was from Whirlpool Helped to rebuild the Village.

It was during this time that Konoha, a new Village itself entered the war. It quickly rosed to power thanks in help with Whirlpool. Soon the war ended but sadly Whirlpool was once again lost, this time thanks to a powerful Mutant. The name of said mutant was forever lost though.

Konoha fearing that another Human Mutant War decided to open a school for mutant to help train their powers. This soon followed by other Villages to do the same. However unknown to the others, Konoha was also training humans as well.

by the end of the third great ninja war, a young man named Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki was with child. Minato was apart of the Konoha village leadership, and was appointed Professor. While Hiruzen Sarutobi was still the third Hokage.

many people still wander why Konoha has dual leaders. The was incase of a Mutant attack.

One person was appointed to becoming Hokage, while the other was appointed Professor.

The Professor's job was to make sure that young mutants does not follow to the darkness of their powers.

on the tenth day of the tenth month, The Village of Konoha was attacked by another village of Iwa. no one knew who lead the attack but thanks to a young man named Minato Namikaze, the village was saved at the cost of Minato life.

No one mourned the lost worst then Minato's wife. Kushina Uzuzmaki Namikaze. This is the story of their son, Naruto who will change hearts, and have to find the power within.

To be Continued...

Next time:

We get to meet Naruto and his classmates.

Okay I think this kind of sucked. Well let me know what you all think. So until next time.

Kidan out!


End file.
